The symbol of our memory
by Avalice
Summary: Anwl crossed with Fomt. Celeste speaks of a boy she knew long ago, but can't remember his name...And the more she looks into it, the more discouraged she gets. To make matters worst, strange things have started happening in mineral town...CHAP 7 is UP!
1. Symbol: Blue ribbon

Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon. Marvelous inc does.

A/N: Well, well. Here's another story I felt like writing…Don't worry though, I'm not planning to give up any of my other story's, not by a long shot! Infact I'm less than enthusiastic about this story…Haha, then again it's probably depression.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm summer evening that day, I remember the time, the place…But who was that person? The person who was on the other side of the river in Forget-me-not-valley? I...remember his face…His brown hair followed the movements of the wind, and his kind eyes seemed so blue, it seemed to reflect the beauty of the sky itself. They seemed to be so deep, and able to swallow you in a warm embrace. And hold you forever…Not letting go of his eyes, I made my way closer to him, I walked across the bridge separating us and held out my hand.

He looked at it confused and stared at the flower I was holding.

''What are you waiting for?'' I snapped clenching my hand with the flower in it, forcing myself not to blush…Because that was so easy at that age…At that young innocent age.

''huh?''

What a delightful voice…

I pushed the flower to his chest. And looked down at the ground…

''Take it, asshole.'' I hissed.

He took it into his hands gently and smiled at me sweetly.

I guess he thought I would give him that crummy thing as a going away present eh…? NO! It was only a diversion for my real ploy you see. I grabbed his hand that was still close to me, hanging onto the flower, and I tied a blue ribbon around his wrist.

''There, now you'll always remember me…I tied it so tight that it'll never come off!'' I laughed maniacally as my friend blushed.

''Thankyou…Celeste…'' He held himself back, but both I and him knew that he had to depart…I held back tears as I saw him off, he went off to the hills and before disappearing into the distance…He turned around with his promises to return one day

Oh how…I wish that promise could keep itself…

''Celeste!'' He yelled waving frantically, leaving finally…Many times he suddenly stopped his footing and looked back with a lonely look.

Expecting I would follow? I couldn't…Forget-me-not-valley was my place…

He stared at me one last time my way and finally ran off…''Celeste…''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Celeste…''

''Celeste…?''

''Celeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeste wake up!'' Takakura shouted at the top of his lungs. I flung the pillow at him and glared at him dangerously.

''Get out, while I change.'' I ordered, showing him the door.

He chuckled softly…The old man seemed to think it was funny when I got bossy for some reason… I grabbed my jeans that I wore under a forest green mini skirt and got out my favourite orange t-shirt with the words bokumono written on it. I tied my brown hair up into a ponytail. I got the backpack out of the closet and held the heavy weight against my shoulders.

It was the 8th of spring in Forget-me-not-valley, it had been almost a season since I lived at this farm…why? My father had died a short time ago…It pained me, but I guess that's how life goes huh? People come…People go.

He owned the land I am standing on, I inherited the farm from him when he finally past away...weither with or without my consent he left me with the farm he had started…It was his dream…So I guess it was mine too…?

It's not that I hated living in the country or anything…Infact I loved living here…Which is why I always visited…In summer. Now that I finally could stay permanently here I rejoiced…But I had to leave my school in the city…It's not that I had many friends, but I really hated it when things changed…Plus I had to do a reasonable amount of studying in my free time at the farm…I guess working on a farm doesn't exclude you from homework…Grrr.

I went outside where Celia greeted me with a smile.

She had brought the turnips seeds that I had ordered just in time for summer, which was really soon.

''Oh hi…'' I said blankly, I took the seeds and stuffed them into my bag with a good shove, Celia gave me an embarrassed look.

''They…Would preserve themselves better if maybe you-''

I glared at her with cold eyes…Ah yes, my grand-ma's famous Mind-your-own-busyness look.

I walked passed her without saying anything, I sleepily walked to the barn with my hands behind my head. I had to get started with the farm work…My cow, Kohana, was waiting for me, and it's not like I was going to let her lie. Think about it, you'd people seriously believe that I let my cow die by accident? Yeah right, I doubt Vesta you'd buy that, and Rock or Muffy you'd probably start a rumour about me being a heartless cow murderer. And we wouldn't want that now would we?

I sat down on a stool and got the cow milker ready, I placed my hands under the utter and started to milk her. I finally got out 2 milk bottles out of the job. I walked out to the pasture and started to cut some grass for the barn's fodder storage. It was almost always repetitive…But I still liked it, it was better then being repetitive at school.

I think the best feeling is…Yes, when you finally get things working, when everything is fine. And you're left with a feeling of accomplishment, calm and warm cleanness from a job well done.

Yeah there will be some difficulties at first….Like, how DO you milk a goat? And what about chickens? Must you really feed them EVERYDAY?...Hard work I tell you, but somehow I think I'll get through…Sure, weird people sometime visited…Like Celia, who keeps talking to my grass fields, Marlin who keeps watching her with a dazed look while Celia speaks to grass, Rock who keeps lying to me and Daryl, a scientist that I should introduce to a hairbrush one day…He really needs one.

But I think everyone is pretty lovable here, even if I caught Daryl spying on me a couple of time, which is, of course, freaky…Then again I always have a nice little sickle by my side if he ever decides to go mental on me.

I went into the chicken coop, and petted each of my two chickens, Mila and Shay.

I went out to my crops and got the water can out, and watered my tomatoes one last time before they would be able to be harvested. They we're a deep red, but they still needed time…

_They'll be ready for tomorrow…I bet._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work, in the afternoon, I skipped along out of my farm, diary in hand. Why wait until night? I always wrote in it when I had free time. I always went by the river to write, I guess the river inspired me or something, or maybe just because it brought back memories…

I sat down on the rocks and started to scribble.

_Dear diary…_

_10 years, 8 days and counting…I'm still waiting. The farm is going well, although my cow has been a little sick lately…Maybe it's just the heat. Anyway, I'm thinking of maybe buying a sheep soon. I'm so happy, summer is coming! In two days…I'll still be waiting at my usual spot like I do every year at that time…I wonder what's taking him so long eh?...Sigh…When I look at myself write this stuff I find it really pathetic…I should be worrying more about the farm and less about that boy I met when I was 8…I guess it's hard to put off. There are 3 guys in this valley that look about my age…Rock, a blond kind of goofy guy. Marlin a cold yet plant loving Elvis-person-thing…And Gustafa, the hippie. None of them seem to even be potential friends…_

''Whaaat? What is this?'' Muffy, one of the villagers of the valley, picked up my diary without asking and browsed through the pages.

I clenched my teeth, holding off the sudden urge to pin her to the ground and take my diary back…

''…Teehee! Interesting!'' She exclaimed, her eyes not leaving the book.

''Sooo….You're the new owner of the farm? Huh? I'm a little disappointed you're not a guy but…I guess it can't be helped.'' She sighed and kept reading as I nodded and struggled to get my book back..

''What's this, what's this?'' she looked at me with a malicious smile.

''Already have your sighs on boys I see…Just remember…Griffin's mine!'' smiling widely she returned the book to me, and kneeled down on the rock with me.

I gave her a dirty look and got up right after she sat down, dusting off my jeans.

''T-That's not true…! I don't like anyone here, the only thing I like is my cow.'' I said, nodding, agreeing with myself.

The short tempered woman rose up and frowned at me. ''Fine…But if you ever need dating advice don't come to me.''

I shrugged. I didn't care…Who needs her advice anyway? I don't believe she has a boyfriend.

''Fi-i-i-ne!'' I shouted back angrily ''I'll just ask Celia instead!'' I defended, sticking out my tongue.

I stormed off towards Vesta's farm. Ready to behead anyone brave enough to pull on my chain just a little more. I barged into the farmhouse without ceremony and smacked my hand right down on the living room table. Celia looked over her shoulder startled, where she was quietly doing dishes, her expression softened when she saw me and she gave me her most welcoming smile.

''Welcome!'' She exclaimed, waving slowly. ''What do you need today, Celeste?'' she asked sitting down at the table pulling a notebook out.

''Just say the word, and I'll write it down and ship it to you later.''

I came to my senses and pulled my hand away from the table, I looked blankly in front of me, lost in thought.

_W…What am I doing here?...I don't need her advice._

''I…Don't need anything.'' I lied, uneasy. ''I just went the wrong way is all…''

Celia got up and patted my back sympatically. ''It's okay, you can tell me.''

_Ok…So I'm a bad liar._

I sat down on a chair and placed both my hands on my knees.

''I…I'm enjoying the farm work so far…'' I admitted shyly '' But…Recently…''

''Yes?'' Celia asked, her eyes wide open from curiosity, awaiting I would go on.

''Well…I keep thinking of this boy…'' I said slowly.

''Yes?'' she repeated.

''Someone I met a long time ago…''

''Yes?''

''But…I don't remember his name.''

''…Yes…?''

''And I'm starting to wonder if maybe he lives here…In this valley.'' I finished.

''Oh…''

_Talking to Celia is impossible…sigh._

Celia got up and went to a bookshelf we're she got out an old dusted book. She blew on it and dropped the overweight book on the table.

''What's this?'' I asked looking over the book.

She opened up the first page and slid the book to me.

''The records of forget-me-not villagers…?'' I asked as Celia nodded.

''See if you find anyone familiar.'' She pointed out. She put her shoulder on the table and waited patiently as I looked through the contents.

I finished the book and gave it back to her, she could tell by my expression that no good news would be told.

There was a short uncomfortable silence and she finally spoke again.

''Celeste…There are three men currently living here in this valley…Well, maybe…'' she stopped, searching for the right words of encouragements.

Before she could say more, Vesta came into the room with a bag full of tomatoes and other vegetables hanging of her shoulder. I sighed and got up off my seat, heading for the door.

Celia held out her hand and called to me ''Celeste! W-wait…!''

I looked over my shoulders and smiled quickly, hiding my discouragement.

''It's fine…It's not of much importance anyway.'' I turned to Vesta and threw her a pen.

''While I'm here, Vesta…I'd like it if you guys could bring me some fertilizer tomorrow morning at the farm…I need to much to carry them myself…''

I slid through the door my head down and continued along the path back to the farm.

Celia got out from her house and ran after me, tugging on my shirt.

I looked at her confused and tilted my head, awaiting an explanation.

She panted heavily but finally coughed out what she had wanted to say.

''Celeste…'' She said through breaths of air.

''I have a plan''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yep, chapter one! I hope…You guys liked it more then I did. I like the story itself…But just not writing it…Maybe I'll enjoy it more when I get down to writing more chapters. That's usually what happens. I think he best part is…That I know what's going to happen in my fic…but you don't!(Well jeez, no shit Sherlock.) Anyway tell me if I need to work on something in this fic…


	2. Bare wrist

''Ok so what's this brilliant plan of yours?'' I asked sighing.

Celia and I walked through the forest and we we're about to go to the spring to talk in private.

We spotted Rock there though which kind of pissed me off.

''Hey Rock! Me and Celia are here to talk…'' I hissed, twitching my eyebrows, hinting him to leave.

He just stood there and smiled widely.

''That's good, so can I-'' He started.

''Yeah, yeah. I know it's good. Now get! Oust!'' I exclaimed irritated, pointing to the exit of the forest.

Rock left disappointed, once gone Celia took my hands into hers and looked at me with concern.

''You shouldn't speak to him like that…You might scare off the potential candidate.'' She smiled sweetly as I opened my mouth wide, shocked, and disgusted a little…

I released from Celia's grasp and looked at her angrily, stomping my foot on the ground.

''Candidate!'' I snapped.

Celia nodded.

''Well, yeah…You said that-that old friend of yours use to visit Forget-me-not-valley during the summer to see you…There's a good chance that he settled in this valley. So I'm thinking…That maybe he's one of the three guys in this valley…''

I crossed my arms and a sceptical look formed on my face.

''Celia, You think too much…And you don't know enough!'' I continued once I figured she wasn't going to answer.

''My childhood friend had brown hair and blue eyes. None of the guys here look like that! Rock has blond hair, and has brown eyes. Marlin DOES have blue eyes…BUT he has black hair…And Gustafa…Well…He has blue eyes…And he…''

''Has brown hair'' Celia added happily. Trying to convince me.

I opened my mouth again, trying to chock words out.

''No…It…Can't-''

I sighed again and looked up at the ever so cheerful Celia.

''All we have to do is set you two up on a date together…And that way you can get to know him better and see if he's the boy you met when you we're young…Simple!.'' She clapped at her own brilliant idea. ''Hakushu! Hakushu'' She applauded with tears of happiness, even though I knew she was just teasing.

''So…What will be the recognition factors?'' She asked. I tilted my head slowly. ''Huh?''

''Well, you know…What do you remember of your friend? That way You'll be able to tell if Gustafa's him or not.''

I sat down on the ground and crossed my arms again, in thoughts.

''Well…He liked animals…And he liked grapes, So he probably likes wine now too…He was the sweetest guy ever really, but he seemed kind of shy.''

Celia sat down close to me, picking a flower and rubbing her fingers on the stem.

''That's all you remember…?''

''No…There's more…I remember…That I gave him something special that day…Before he left.'' I finished and then looked over to her, waiting to hear her verdict.

''Is that enough?...'' I asked nervously.

''Yeah!'' she answered getting up off the ground on dusting off her clothes. ''I think we can set you two up…And will see, if he's the one.''

She paused for a moment but uneasily took a couple of steps towards the exit of the forest, before turning around again. And waving good-bye.

''Bye-bye.'' Celia shot to me ''Be sure to be done your farm work at around noon! Everything will be set up by then!''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly from my sleep the next morning, not to pleased that I finally had to get out of bed. I dragged myself outside. And went into the chicken coop and fed the animals, I walked hesitantly to the barn where I found that my cow was acting even sicker then yesterday…

''This doesn't look to good…'' I ran over to the storage room where I left Takakura a note, so he would take a look a Kohana for me while I went on my date. I felt kind of guilty about just leaving that to Takakura…It was my job afterall…But I also didn't want to disappoint Celia, even if I really wasn't looking forward to going out with Gustafa…Good guy, but I don't think he seems like my old friend, the friend that I knew…My friend was shy and calm…Gustafa is simply aloof…and on drugs (what? Maybe...)

After my work I ran back into the house to change, nothing fabulous to wear, I put on sweat pants and an average orange t-shirt. I made sure that I looked as plain as possible, and did my best to be purposely late to the date.

I hide a sly smile _If he's such a nice guy…He won't mind if I'm a little late!_

I went to our meeting spot, the bar, and sat at one of the tables close to the counter, where Gustafa was already sitting. He took his eyes off his watch and set them on me.

''Oh, nice to have you.'' He said coolly. He wasn't dressed oh-so-fabulously either, his normal clothes, his normal weird looking flower hat (Can normal and weird be used in the same sentence…?) Anyway, I sat informally on my chair as me and Gustafa ordered some food that we could share.

''So we'll share the food…?'' I asked, mind wandering, as he nodded.

''Oh, I see…You spent all your money on those drugs?'' I stated harshly.

''huh?'' He looked at me rather hurt.

''No, no of course not…I just thought…That it would be nice to share…'' He answered sadly. Well, I'm glad he didn't yell at me…One point for him.

''So do you like…say animals?'' I asked again, picking at the food that was infront of us.

''Yes, animals are very good creatures. And I adore them.'' He smiled sweetly. Another point nice guy…

I tilted my chair back and waved my hand in the air, signing Griffon, the bar tender, to look at me.

''What will it be, miss? '' He asked, continuing to wash off beer glasses.

''We'd like to order your finest wine.'' I stated, and looked over to my date. ''You…Don't mind do you?'' I asked him, hiding the ever flowing slyness in my voice.

He nodded that he didn't mind and we continued the night talking about the farm, and animals. About Gustafa's past. That didn't reveal anything I could use as proof…I didn't talk about my past though…Because it was so blurry and troubled that it made me ill just thinking about it.

Once the clock striked 10 pm I got up off my seat and my date did the same.

''Oh so you're leaving?''

''Yeah…It's pretty late and-''

_And I still don't have enough proof…_

Gustafa headed towards the door to open it for me, I grabbed onto his wrist before it could make it to the doorknob. I stared at the floor without expression.

_His wrist…The wrist…_

''Show me your wrist.'' I whispered blankly.

He showed me both of his bare wrists and I sighed in defeat.

''Sorry…I'd better go now…'' I opened the door myself without looking back and made my way to my farm which was close by.

Only to find Celia waiting patiently with a wistful look on her face.

''Sorry to break it to you…It's not him.'' I forced a smile as Celia frowned.

''How can you be so sure.''

I shifted my weight from one leg to the other and shrugged.

''I have proof, what more can I say. Visual proof…His wrist…Yes, they we're bare…No sign of memory, so it's not him…'' I sighed, not knowing if it was with relief or with discouragement. All I knew was that Gustafa was not ''him'', my ''him'' was somewhere, he was someone, but he wasn't Gustafa…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter up! You better review now…Or I'll cut your heads off! –smiles sweetly-


	3. Stolen

''So who's next?'' Celia grinned and put a cup of coffee in front of me.

I took the cup and drank into it sleepily.

''Why did you call me over so early Celia? It's only 4 am…'' I mumbled looking towards the clock.

She giggled slightly and shrugged.

''I'm sorry Celeste!'' She admitted truthfully.

''It's just that it seems that I never get to help you out like this.''

Celia placed both her hands on the table and sighed.

''I'm glad you asked me for advice Celeste…So I want to make sure I don't let you down…'' I nodded, and got the book out again, looking through the pages of the book that contained so much information on the villagers.

''Sooo…'' Celia started.

''Who's the next victim?'' She smiled sheepishly.

I raised a brow '' Victim?''

''Heehee…Well you know, it's not like you're the most delicate person in the world when it comes to your feelings…Poor guys, they never even had a chance.''

''Them, the victims?'' I spat sarcastically ''I'm the one people should see as the victim here! Going out with all these guys...All they want is a girlfriend! But all **I** want is my friend back!

Celia got up and started to pick up the coffee cups that she took out and putting them in the sink, where she quickly washed her hands out while speaking to me.

''You have to start somewhere right? Don't think of these things as dates…Think of them as…predates''

''Ok…So who is left?'' I asked, cutting her off.

''Well…There's Marlin and Rock. That's really all.'' She frowned and so did I…

''But none of them have blue eyes and brown hair…Marlin has blue eyes…But has black hair…And Rock looks nothing like that!''

She looked down on the floor discouraged as well.

''Yeah…But you know sometimes hair and eye color get darker or lighter as people age…Someone that had blue eyes before might have brown eyes now…And someone that had brown hair before might have black hair now…If that's not enough to convince you…Ever hear of hair dye and color contacts?'' She put a hand on my shoulder and pressed on it firmly.

''Don't give up yet Celeste! There's still hope.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SUMMER 1

It was the afternoon when I had finally finished the farm work. I skipped along my farm area and when into the storage room where what I was looking for had finally arrived.

The note from Takakura…

_Celeste, I checked your cow, Kohana, out just like you asked. But I truly couldn't find anything wrong with her. I took samples of blood and other stuff you don't even WANT to hear about to test her, but found nothing unusual. It's probably just the heat beating down to hard on her. Maybe you should think of leaving her in the barn for the summer. _

I scratched my head in confusion.

''Huh?...But I could swear that she…I was sure she was ill…Wow, what a poor rancher I must be.'' I smiled agreeing with myself and took a bucket and brush out of the storage and went into the pasture to wash of Kohana one last time before bringing her inside the barn. The pasture sure was going to feel lonely without her around anymore…Then again I was going to be expecting a sheep to arrive soon. And Takakura had told me that he had a special animal in store for me…I wonder what kind?

It was the late evening now and I gathered up my things to go fishing a bit, I needed a little extra cash. I don't care what Takakura said, but something is going on with my cow. She barely produces anything! Only like two milk bottles. Takakura, of course, states it's only the heat. He even dared to say that I wasn't gentle enough with my cow so she was unhappy and unproductive!

I walked along the path leading to the spring and set my fishing rod up, and sat near the water fall where Carter, an archaeologist, had said there was rare fish.

I fished for awhile, not catching much, only measly little smelts. That we're only worth about 50 G…

There didn't seem to be anyone around, that's what I thought…Until a familiar hand betted down upon my shoulder. I clenched my teeth in pain and glared at the person behind me.

''Hiya!'' Rock exclaimed merrily.

''Can I join you?'' He asked. ''I like fishing too!'' He sat next to me not giving me time to answer.

I ignored him and continued to fish.

Minutes past, and he still said nothing. I had to admit that I didn't hate him as bad when he kept his mouth shut. But the silence was really starting to get to me.

''Um…So Rock…Why exactly are you here?''

''Well, you know…To watch you fish of course.'' He stated brightly.

I smiled warm-heartedly. Even if I knew it couldn't be just that.

''Are you sure you just want to watch…I mean. I love you shutting-up and all but it seems pretty useless for you to be here if you have no reason.'' I said uneasily.

''Well…I had nothing else to do...So I came here. And when I saw you it was a relief because that meant I could actually hang out with someone.''

''Lumina comes here often too. So I hang out with her a lot!'' He finished.

I got up and put my fishing rod back in my bag. I took a quick look at my watch and then looked at Rock, who was wondering what was going on.

''Sorry Rock, But I better get going now…I promised Celia I would go to the bar at 6 for my predate with Marlin.''

''Marlin?'' He repeated.

''Why Marlin when you could have spend good times with me. Rock!'' He laughed loudly and looked back over to me. He was unpleasantly surprised to see that I had already left.

I dashed over to my farm house and by the time I was dressed properly I was already late!

I hurried over to the bar; practically sprinting…This of course made me happy that I had decided to wear sneakers…

I opened the door and Marlin stared at me funny, he looked a little pissed…I guess he was less understanding than Gustafa.

I sat down and we ordered beer and toasted.

I couldn't help myself, I drank to much. I started to hiccup while I was talking.

''Sooo…Marliiin…You like animals say?'' I slurred, a huge smile smothered on my face.

He gave me another weird look and then shrugged.

''Not particularly…Their ok, but plants peek more of my interest.

my wobbled along the table and I took another sip of beer..

''I see…That's too bad. Then agaaain…I did give you a flower the day before you left, meeember?''

''Day before I left…? What are you talking about?'' He asked.

''Well…Hic…what about that blue ribbon? Member that?'' I asked smiling drunkly and made my way over to his side of the table, pulling up his shirt sleeve and pointing at his wrist.

''See?...blue…ribbon.''

Marlin looked at his wrist while blinking his eyes…He had no idea what I was talking about, as he looked over his ribbon-less wrist.

''Eh…That ribbon is supposed to be blue…?''

I nodded, and he forced a symphatic smile.

''Are you sure it wasn't a…Invisible ribbon?''

I finally came to my senses, it took me awhile to understand…But I finally got it…

I headed towards the door, embarrassed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I arrived at the farm house one hour later; I had taken a walk a while to sober me up a bit. I didn't drink much, and inhaling the cool summer night air really was refreshing.

I walked along the path that leaded to my house but made a stop at the food storage, to get myself a glass of milk. I walked in and opened the refrigerator door, placing my hand inside it. I searched and searched every corner of the fridge but I found nothing. At least nothing milk-ish. The only thing I could find was some edible herbs and grass that I had foraged in the spring.

I scratched my head dumbstruck, and got out of the food storage and went wandering around my farm to see if anything else was missing.

I checked the chicken coop we're my two chickens we're sleeping soundly.

I checked my house, but everything was in it's place.

I dashed over to the tool shed and also didn't notice anything strange…

I took the side door of the tool shed that connected to the barn and went inside. I checked around quickly and was happy to see that my cow was still there. Only she looked happier than usual.

''Huh?...What's the special occasion Kohana?'' I asked petting my cow on the head.

She mooed weakly and I could hear a faint bark coming from behind me. I looked around and I saw my dog running up to me, I took him in my arms and walked up close to the fodder bin, where I could see a lump of brown hair sticking out from under the hay that was lying on the floor.

I went on my knees and brushed off the hay away.

I was amazed to see what was laying on the floor, sleeping soundly was a young boy about my age, who had decided to sleep here for the night I imagine…

_What the…? Do people often invite **themselves** over?_

I didn't wake him up though…I wasn't really angry…I just stayed on the floor close to him and stared at him curiously. His peaceful air to him made it impossible to wake him up…He just seemed to radiate of to much calm yet…Had this worried look going for him. I could tell he had a reason he was trying to take shelter in a seemingly deserted place…I got up and quietly left the barn after ''telling'' my cow to not make to much noise. I slid into my own bed and went into a dreamless sleep…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter3! I hope you liked it - I wonder if you wonder who that guy is…I bet you'll never guess!...Well, maybe so. Chapter 4 will probably come pretty soon(Of course…Reviews help speed the process :( )…Although right now I'm trying to update my Kilala story at the moment.


	4. My name is

My alarm bell rang at exactly 5 am…I pressed snooze and rolled onto the other side of the bed. I laid in bed, looking up at the ceiling, my brown hair spreading across the pillow. I sat up in bed once I heard a knock at the door.

I crawled out of bed yawning and looked into the eyehole in the door.

''Takakura?'' I asked sleepily.

Normally Takakura was pretty laid back, and didn't often show much signs of anger. But today was special, for he looked like he was about to murder someone.

_Scary…_

''Hey Tak. What's up?'' I asked calmly. ''You look like your about to chop someone's head off…Was I cruel to one of my animals, again?''

''No, it's not something you did…'' He said reassuringly, yet still had that same irritation in his voice.

''Put me doooown!'' I voice called out from the other side of the door, I blinked, stunned, as shrieks continued to be heard from the outside.

''Please! Don't kill me yet! I won't do it again…-whatever I did…!'' The voice cried again.

I looked through the eyehole again, but it wasn't big enough to see the person that was with Takakura.

''Takakura…Do I have a visitor?'' I started. ''If so…Gimme time to change into clothes and I'll be right out.'' I walked over to my drawers and pulled up the compartment that had my shirts and pants in. I slid on an orange t-shirt and some blue sweat pants, leaving my mini-skirt by itself in the drawer, all by its lonesome…

''It's not really a visitor Celeste.'' I listened on as a brushed my hair, and tied it up like I always did.

''Oh'' I answered, mind wandering.

''Then, is it another one of those nasty-annoying salesmen from mineral town, trying to sell me fake power berries again?''

Awaiting an answer, as my patience diminished.

''No.'' Takakura finally answered.

''He says he prefers to be called the ''wandering hobo'' of mineral town.''

Confused I opened the door quickly.

''Hiiiiii….'' An embarrassed voice greeted me.

I looked straight forward. And saw Takakura standing there, with a young guy about my age held by his collar. The same guy I saw last night, sleeping in my barn.

I leaned against the door's entrance, I sighed as a slight smile formed on my face.

''Takakura, put him down…'' I stated calmly pointing at the ground.

''-But…He stole some of the farm's produces…''

I pointed at the ground again, this time less gently. ''I know, I met him last night.''

The young man came in contact once more with the hard ground as he stumbled to his knees. He brushed away the brow hair strains that we're in his face, loosened from his low pony tail; he tightened the elastic holding his hair with his blood soaked hands and looked up at me startled.

''He…He…Hello…'' He greeted again shakily, terrified.

''Hell-o'' I answered back, looking him down with a cold stare.

''Listen…I'm **really** sorry…!''

''What are you sorry for?'' I cut him off on the same tone.

He stayed on the ground, his hands and knees still on the soft soil. Almost as if he didn't have enough self-confidence to rise.

''I…I…It must have been uncomfortable to find someone sleeping on your property…!'' He cried out. '' It was late, and I had just stumbled onto this place, it was cold, and…er…Scary and such and-'' He continued, feeling rushed.

I had another one of those moments just then. You know…Those random occurrences where I tend to feel sorry for people for no apparent reason.

''Ok, ok. You don't have to explain everything just now.'' I reassured him. I turned over to face Takakura. ''Takakura, take him inside the house, and question him on if he stole other things I didn't notice last night…I'll be out doing my farm shores, keep him inside. I have things to ask as well.

I walked past them as they entered the house. I headed towards the barn to do what had been planed for the day. I greeted my cow and tended to her; I brushed her, hugged her and milked her. This left me quite disappointed, since all that caring only gave me 1 milk bottle.

_Evil cow…Taking advantage of my generosity…_

I went over to the corner of the barn, where that boy had slept last night. Replacing the hay that was on the floor and putting it back in the fodder box.

I went outside and watered the turnips that we're slowly maturing, soon I'd be able to pick them, and maybe even make meals with them…Well hopefully. I happen to be a horrible cook…

I made a last stop at the chicken coop. I stopped suddenly as I noticed…That something was missing.

''Shay?...'' I called out.

I looked around frantically, worried. As a looked over my only chicken named Mila. But where was the second chicken…?

''Shay…!'' I called out again. I ran out of the chicken coop and searched high and low, to the left and to the right. I looked up in the trees, and checked in the pasture to see if she was hiding in the tall grass.

''Shay!...''

I barged into my own house and began to look all around the room. It was a stupid thing to do, I soon realized as Takakura and the other boy stared at me strangely. Takakura came up off his chair and slowly came over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder, causing me to stop moving around like a mental.

''Celeste, what's wrong again?'' He asked calmly, sighing.

I babbled on, and Takakura nodded. He wasn't really listening…I guess I couldn't blame him, I was talking so fast and incoherently that he probably couldn't understand. Something caught my attention from the corner of my eye, I brushed Takakura's hand off my shoulder and walked over the table where the boy was sitting, looking up at me from his seat.

''Takakura…What's this boy's name?'' I asked the old man who was behind me.

''He said he's from mineral town but…-''

''My name…Well, everyone call's me Cliff.'' The boy, now named Cliff, finished.

''Cliff…your hands…'' I started, gulping. ''Their…all…''

The young man looked down at his hands and shrieked. He ran over to the sink and washed off the blood from his hands, looking rather embarrassed and stressed.

''Oh…That…I cut myself coming here…I didn't notice I was bleeding…'' Cliff answered shakily.

''Liar!'' I practically shouted, pushing over the chair, that fell on it's side violently to the floor.

''I bet you killed Shay!'' I pressed on accusingly.

The young man took a couple steps back until his back hit the wall, he couldn't back up anymore…I slowly walked closer to him, each step seemed to make him more afraid, as sweat pearled down his forehead. He held his hands in front of himself in defence and closed his eyes, as if he was about to be punished.

''No please! I'd never kill an animal!'' He cried out, not opening his eyes.

Sceptical, I grabbed one of his hands and looked it over. There didn't seem to be any injuries in which all that blood could of came from…Which meant…That it wasn't his blood.

''You cut yourself huh?'' I spat sarcastically.

The young man paused, not looking me in the eye.

''I…'' He started biting his lip.

''…I'd never kill an animal…'' He whispered, holding back tears.

Takakura made him sit down and held his shoulders down. I picked up the chair that had fallen and sat at the other end of the table, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

''Then…Where did all that blood come from?'' I asked again, more intonation in my voice, I really wanted him to answer, because this was a very important question for me…

He kept quiet, which aggravate me a bit.

''Answer.'' I managed to say calmly.

''I…Would never kill…anythi-'' His mind wandered, as the tears that had formed in his eyes slid down his cheeks. ''A…An animal…'' he finished.

I got up of my chair which made him jump up in surprise. I slammed my hands on the table.

''WHAT IS **THAT** SUPPOSE TO MEAN!'' I shouted furiously.

Takakura ran up to me and held my arms down. I struggled to get free. The boy on the other end of the table stumbled out of his seat, terrified, and slowly crawled to the door, he hesitated but finally gripped the doorknob…He opened and fled.

I jerked myself out of Takaura's grip and ran to the door, I looked outside but didn't see Cliff anywhere…I cursed under my breath and turned to Takakura.

''Look! He ran away! Now will never know the truth.'' I hissed.

''Celeste, calm down! At least he's not here anymore…That's what matters, right?''

I stopped my foot on the ground, frustrated.

''No! I don't care if he left! That's not gonna get me my chicken, Shay, back!'' I answered back to him, tears of anger forming in my eyes.

''Now we have a lunatic running around town! He can't be trusted! Something is fishy about that Cliff guy…''

Takakura placed a solid grip on my shoulder and shook his head slowly. ''Celeste…You…You don't trust anyone...'' I looked up at him, my expression softened as my emotions froze.

''You practically scared that poor boy to death…He seemed like a good kid…You didn't even hear him out, maybe there was a good reason as to why his hands we're all bloody...'' I looked down at the ground, disappointed in myself.

I couldn't bear to say anything, I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortable…

''Look Celeste…I'm going to keep an eye out for your chicken, she could be still somewhere on the farm…Or perhaps in the village…I'll also keep an eye out for that boy…While you go to your predate with Rock.''

My eyes widened. ''Slap! That's right…I forgot that Celia had prepared it for me…'' I checked my watch with a sigh of relief. ''Bof…It's only 10 am…I won't even be late.''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 am

Me and Rock we're sitting by the river with a blanket spread across the ground. He didn't want to have a normal date; he wanted a pick nick…Which I didn't mind at all. It was quite refreshing to be out of that stuffy bar…And at least this way we had some privacy…Which I'm still wondering if that's a bad thing or a good thing…

''Hey Celeste, so what will it be? Cheese cake or…apple pie?'' he asked, showing me my choices.

''Um….how about we eat lunch before skipping to desert?'' I asked back, my stomach grumbling for a full meal.

Rock looked at me indulgently. ''Huh? Why have lunch? Desert is way better.''

I sighed and cut myself a piece of pie that I took from Rock.

''Let me guess, too broke to buy a normal meal...?'' I glared at the pie, and twitched at the thought of all that sugar that was going to rot my teeth away…Not that I don't like sweets, actually I love sweets…Especially brownies. But to eat pie for lunch seems…weird.

I had to admit that I didn't really like the spot Rock chose to set up the pick nick blanket. Far too many people walking around, from and across the bridge, people heading for the forest. Seemed too open to have a date, you know? Lumina past us on her way to the spring, glaring at me, I guess she was angry at me for going out on a date with her crush. Muffy past us to, while walking across the bridge, she winked at Rock who smiled back proudly. I hung my head in discouragement.

''hey, Rock…'' I started.

''huh? What?'' he asked, licking his lips and not taking his eyes off his share of cake.

''Did you…Do you…dye your hair?'' I asked, blushing out of embarrassment…This wasn't something you asked people….

Rock looked up at me sadly, he wasn't hurt, and he wasn't offended…Maybe in between?

''No…I…I don't.'' He shot back, looking in the opposite direction from me.

''I see…'' I answered calmly, looking down at the ground.

''So…'

''Are your eyes naturally brown?'' I asked again, smiling innocently.

'' Of course…!'' he answered with slight irritation.

I got up from my seat and walked over to him, analyzing his wrist.

I sighed but smiled at him.

''Do you like the color blue?'' I asked wistfully.

He gave me a strange look.

''Erm…I guess?'' He stared at the ground, in thought. ''What's with all these question's?…Am I really **that** interesting?'' He winked at me, which made my cheeks burn red.

''No…!'' I almost shouted. Holding back my urge to tie him down and tape his mouth shut before anyone could hear. Celia walked past us and giggled.

_Oh boy…_

The evening sun was almost setting, it had been a so-so date, we talked about a lot of stuff…Well ok, Rock talked a lot. I just nodded and/or shrugged. It was hard to pretend that I was listening…I was much to busy thinking about the farm…As corny as that may seem. I really did worry about my chicken, worried if it was dead…Worried if that boy with the pony tail had killed her…What if he came back to kill more livestock? What if he was a crazy mass-murderer on the run, taking shelter in random places, before killing the host? That was the only thing on my mind, especially since I was that host at that farm he stayed at, my farm…

''Celeste?'' Rock's voice quickly brought me back to my senses. He forced a smile.

''I have a feeling you're not listening…''

I got up from the ground, picking up my things. Rock looked up puzzled.

''Huh….?'' He got up to his feet to. ''Where are you going?''

''Home.'' I answered ''It's a little late now…So I must be off.''

Rock frowned. ''But…It's so soon!''

I walked away slowly, not saying good-bye. I walked over to the entrance of my farm, which fortunately wasn't to far from the pick nick spot. I hung my head low, exhausted. It was now dark out, and Takakura's house lights and my lights weren't on, so it was pretty dark as I noticed something from the corner of my eye which gave me chills. I looked to the side, looking at the pasture fencing.

''Hello…'' A shadowy figure called out from where he was sitting, on the fence.

''Takakura?'' I asked uneasily. The figure had something in his arms, but I couldn't quite see well what it was in the dark. Was it a gun? Or maybe an axe…or a knife. My morbid thoughts continued, as I pictured in my mind all the horrible, disturbing deaths that might await me.

The person came closer to me; I took my bag off my back and slowly reached for the sickle that was inside.

''G-Get away!'' I warned.

The person backed up. ''No…! Don't be scared! It's me!''

I clenched my teeth. ''Who's me?''

''It's me…Cliff!'' He answered rather calmly.

''Cliff?'' My voice echoed in the empty night sky.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 folks! I left you with a little Cliff-hanger…(pun intended) BUT before any of you ask. Yes, there will be visits from other people of mineral town. Like Gray for example…

Anyway feel free to review! I love reviews, their like candy. And besides it's not like I get much else by writing these stories, it's not like I get paid…Which is why reviews are always appreciated…


	5. Taking him away

''Cliff…?'' I repeated, I backed away until my back was against the storage room's cold stone wall, Cliff continued to approach as I wished in my mind that he would just disappear and go back to mineral town, where he would hopefully stalk someone else…

''D-don't worry.'' He stuttered, reassurance in his voice.

''It's me. You don't have to be afraid…!'' He hesitantly came closer, taking very little steps, as if he was afraid of tripping over something in the dark.

''The fact that it's you just gives me more reasons to be scared, Asshole!'' I snapped as I took my backpack off my shoulders and clinged it tightly against my chest. My visitor looked down at what I was holding. My grip on my bag got tighter as I slipped my hand in.

''W-what are you doing?...'' Cliff asked nervously, seemingly worried about what I was doing, since it was really hard to see. It would have been pitch black, if not for the stars that we're shining upon us…Not even the moon was looking over us, so the little stars there was in the sky was the only minor source of light.

I continued to dig cautiously in my bag, searching for something, I didn't take my eyes off the shadowy figure that was just a couple of steps in front of me. I pulled out a sickle and with one quick swipe I lunged forward at Cliff, almost cutting his face, as pieces of his clothing floated to the ground, torn off by the blade.

''H-hey…! No stop!'' He pleaded as I kept waving around the sickle repeatedly. He finally tripped and landed on his back to the floor.

The light coming from the stars reflected the light coming from Cliff's tears, as they trickled down his cheeks.

''T-this is unreasonable!'' He almost yelled. ''I'm not trying to hurt you! J-just hear me out!''

''Hear…You…Out…''

Remembering Takakura's words earlier

I dropped the sickle to the floor and backed away from Cliff, who was slowly getting up, picking up the ''object'' he had in his hands earlier. With the other hand he reached out for the sickle that was lying on the ground. My heart skipped a beat, as I found myself regretting to have put that sharp farm tool on the ground, free to anyone who wanted to take it. To my relief he didn't even try to take out his revenge on me, by slicing me to bits. Instead he opened the tool shed calmly and put it on one of the empty shelves.

''Come…'' He made me follow him as I chewed on my nails nervously. He opened the barn door and put the lights on. For once I could see clearly. I could see very clearly my mistake…The object that Cliff was holding earlier when I found him sitting on the fence wasn't a weapon. But merely a sleeping chicken, a very dirty chicken, but alive.

''Shay…!'' I grabbed the animal out of his arms and hugged my animal with loving care, to Cliff's great surprise, who probably though I was a weird psycho evil chibi banshee woman by now.

I stopped petting Shay and looked over at Cliff, who was still shaking and looking down at the ground uncomfortably.

''Cliff…'' I said slowly as I could see his eyes leave the floor and set themselves on me.

''Why didn't you just tell me it was a chicken you we're holding…Instead of risking me believing that you we're stalking me with a weapon…?''

Cliff started the laugh nervously; he put his hands in his pockets and looked towards me again.

''I had no idea you had that kind of imagination…'' I blushed as he continued. ''To tell you the truth…I was worried that maybe you wouldn't believe me if I had told you that in the dark, where you wouldn't be able to see if that was true or not…I was afraid that maybe you would call me a liar again…Saying that I was just making it up…So I wanted to go to a place where there would be more light, so you could see with your own eyes that I wasn't carrying something that would hurt you…Unfortunately, I didn't plan that you would assault me with a sickle…'' He chuckled lightly, his tone was nervous, but sounded very sincere.

I walked out of the barn, and Cliff followed closely behind. I couldn't bear to take my eyes off the ground, so we both walked slowly until we arrived in front of the chicken coop, where I set Shay down…

I walked again towards my house; I opened the door and waited. I looked over my shoulder where I saw Cliff just standing there, a confused look spread across his face.

''…Come in…'' I said melancholy. As Cliff entered with hesitation.

''Why…?'' He started. I kept quiet, not answering him. Instead I opened a drawer and began searching for the appropriate object I was looking for. I calmly took out a couple blankets and a pillow that I handed to Cliff.

''What…?'' He said again, looking down at the things that I had put in his arms…''Why…?''

I crossed my arms and let myself fall on the chair that was not to far from me. I looked up at Cliff, a blank look in my eyes.

''It's the least I can do, I killed you almost twice. This is what you get.'' I yawned and put my elbow on the table, as I could see Cliff's expression drastically change from sad, to confused, to astonished and finally his whole face brighten up as a small smile spread across his lips.

''I…You…You're letting me…S-sleep…here?'' His eyes started to fill with tears. He closed his eyes and smiled gratefully.

''…I don't…Know what to say…I-''

I looked up at Cliff, looking rather sleepy. I just wanted to go to bed at this point…

Cliff took one look at my bed and his smile quickly changed into a frown, he took one look at my messed up covers, unneatly place across my bed. Papers lying on the mess, school work that I had to finish.

''…Your bed doesn't look all that inviting…'' He stated with a sweatdrop falling from his forehead.

I glared at Cliff.

''Don't worry. I have no intention of inviting you to my bed...''I spat

''**You** sleep outside.''

''ha…?''

''Where…?'' He scratched his head as I sighed.

''In the barn, you did so last night…Doesn't seem like this should be a problem for you…After all, at least you have blankets to keep you warm now.''

He made his way towards the door and waved.

I sighed again and rubbed my tired eyes.

''Please…Just…I'm sleepy, will you leave?''

''O…Okay…See you…Tomorrow.'' He smiled slightly and started walking away slowly, closing the door on his way out.

''Good riddens! Tomorrow he can leave, and I can just forget this ever happened…After tonight… I won't owe him anything anymore from the chicken incident…Dept free!'' I sung happily as I fell on my rather messy bed, I wanted to clean it, really, I just never found the time…What? Now is the time? No…I'm much too sleepy.

The young farmer debated with herself some more until she fell asleep. Not as dreamless though, she smiled innocently in her sleep as memories of familiar faces flashed softly in her mind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, summer had arrived! The last cherry blossoms fell one by one, as the trees very slowly began to grow greener leaves then the previous season. Hugh and his father we're trilled of the idea of the chilly and rather wet spring season being over, and the sweat, hot summer finally making sign of life.

Cliff was still dozing off as I walked into the barn. Well, that's actually just a polite way to say snoring…But what the hey…I got to doing the farm chores anyway, I wasn't gonna let some guy make me lose ''concentration'' on my ''difficult'' tasks of the milking of the cows.

As usual my cow only gave me a fraction of the milk she gave me the previous day, now she only gave me one milk container…I just couldn't understand why, I petted her, milked her and had highly sophisticated conversations with her, without missing a day!

I kicked Cliff softly with the end of my boot, until his eyes painfully opened.

''Wuh?''

''Wake up, I told you you could stay the night…Now that time has passed…So off you go, there's no need for you to crash the remainder of your life here.'' I ordered to him.

He looked up at me with a shocked expression on his face.

''I…I thought…I thought I could…I…I mean…''

''What? You thought I would let you stay for good?'' I demanded defiantly.

''You expected me to keep you here? Without you paying a single fee? And besides, what do you think this is? A inn?'' Cliff bit his lip, and started to stutter again.

''There's an inn in town…You can stay there. But as all things in life, you have to pay the price to stay there.'' I said again, less harshly.

''I…Don't….I don't have money…'' He said shakily again.

''Well, then…That's just too bad...!...Too bad for you…'' I meant to say it very coldly, but somehow, I **kind of** felt a **little** bad for him…**Maybe**.

The air around us fell in silence, the one thing that was heard was Cliff trying to fight off tears.

''…Why…?...Why…''

I sat infront of him on the ground and pulled on his shoulders so he would face me.

''Why? Why? Why do you have to say why so much?''

Cliff fell silent again.

''And why are you here? This isn't the village you live in. What the heck are you doing in Forget-me-not-valley?'' I asked bluntly.

''I can't….I don't want to say it.'' He replied.

''C-Cliff…Did you…Did you ki-'' I heard knocking at the barn door in mid sentence, I let go on Cliff's shoulders and slowly walked towards the entrance, I cracked the door open and peered my head out, wondering who it was.

''Erm…Hello?''

A tall redheaded guy was at the other side of the door, he didn't smile once I appeared, he looked pretty irritated actually, as if he'd been looking for me for awhile until now. I got outside and carefully closed the barn door behind me.

I looked over the visitor and waved slightly.

''Um…Hi…Mr….Mr. Uma?'' I welcomed.

''…No, it's Gray.''

''heheheheh…Oups, right then Gray…What are you doing on my property? Are you another mineral town annoyance?'' I asked with a smug smile.

The boy's eyes widened ''Another…? You mean you've seen another villager that came from mineral town…Here?'' He asked intrigued, yet still looking like this was no game or small talk.

I scratched the back of my head hesitantly. ''Erm…Who wants to know…?'' I asked, not quite sure if the situation I had put myself in was serious.

''The mineral town villagers and the police does…'' He stated coldly.

''The…Police…?'' I answered laughing nervously.

''What did he do? Exacly?'' I asked again.

''How…Did you know this had to do with a guy?'' He asked slowly, I shrugged, I knew I wouldn't be able to lie convincingly, so I kept my mouth shut.

''Anyway, he's wanted for killing a farmer in mineral town, after he was assaulted he got into a rage and killed him. He ran away a couple minutes after the scene.

''Are…You…Serious?'' I asked. How could…Did Cliff…Murder?

''Anyway, I have to ask. Have you seen this person?'' He asked as he showed me a blurry image of Cliff, it was seemingly an old picture, since on it he looked like he was very much younger and had short hair in the picture.

''Have you seen him?'' He repeated even more sternly.

''Eh…I eh…No I…Didn't see anyone like that around my farm.'' I lied.

Gray turned his head sideways and eyed the barn; I followed his direction of view until it landed at the barn's door, and he frowned which really made me wonder what he was thinking about.

''Heh…Nice barn hmm…?'' I suggested with a grin, as sweat dripped from my warm forehead.

''It may look old, but boy-'' I started, hands on waist.

''-Do you have a visitor staying…? I heard your voice and another voice coming from inside a while ago'' He cut off, quite rudely I assure you.

A sheepish smile formed on my lips.

'' …Maybe.''

''I see…'' He pondered out for a moment and took his hand off his chin finally.

''Who?'' He asked again, much more forceful this time.

''A cow…Hobo.'' I admitted, it was a little changed from the actual truth …But it wasn't exactly that far off…

Gray looked as though he was getting more irritated by the second, he didn't like the games I was playing.

'' Ma'am, if you will excuse me…I'd rather check the barn out myself…I have a feeling, that you're being less than honest with me.''

He started turning the knob as I tried to pull his hand off of it.

''Hey! You can't go anywhere you please!'' I cursed out at him, clenching my fists.

''Oh, but I can.'' He jerked the door open and started to walk around as I followed inside right after him. Looking for any signs of Cliff. I didn't want him here anymore then Gray did, but until I knew the truth for myself I had no choice but to prevent the inevitable. I may be mean…94 of the time, but the thing that I can not stand is injustice. Although if Cliff really did murder…I guess that wasn't very fair for the person that was killed, unless proven otherwise and verified by the URWCICM. Which stands for the universal right and wrong community inside Celeste's mind.

''Something doesn't seem very right…'' Gray finally whispered.

''The smell of blood, is suffocating this barn.'' He again said under his breath, trying his best to breath through the awful smell of bloodshed.

I shrugged and laughed nervously.

''Really?...I never noticed.''

I was trying to act like nothing was wrong, but to tell you the truth I was a little scared. I kind of just wish Cliff would have never come…I wish that this wasn't true, about the murder. I don't like the fact that some random guy is inspecting my barn. And I don't like the smell that the blood reeks of in here.

Suddenly it sounded like a heavy farm tool had just been dropped, or slammed on the floor. Both Gray and I turned around in unison, a sickle in hand, Cliff started panting like he was running out of air. He came a bit closer with a dead look in his eyes.

''…Cliff…?'' I asked, as he continued to approach Gray.

''Get…Out…'' He demanded, pressing the sickle against his own forehead, he looked like some crazy psychotic person…

''Just leave me alone!'' He cried out as he swung the sickle at the other guy. He swung many times, without getting a single hit; finally Gray lifted his fist and took a swing of his own, right into Cliff's stomach. Cliff fell painfully on the ground, crying and weeping uncontrollably as he breathed in violently, trying to get air into his lungs.

''…'' I stared down at the floor blankly, not able to make a single sound.

Gray picked up the body that was on the ground, tying up Cliff's hands and dragging him roughly on the ground. He headed towards the barn door and left the building. I waited a couple moments, the air fell silent again, I still couldn't see things clearly…It just didn't make sense…Why would Cliff…Murder?

I ran after the both of them and jumped right infront of Gray who looked down at me, startled.

''Where…Where are you taking him…Where are you taking Cliff…?'' I asked chocking on words.

''He needs to be brought back to mineral town…For his…Punishment.'' He finally answered coldly.

''I'm sorry if this person was your friend…But he's committed a severe crime…And needs to accept the consequences.''

''He…Wasn't a friend…Per say…I just feel a bit bad…I guess.'' I admitted, looking over at Cliff once more.

''**You care for a human that reeks of sin**?''

I looked down at the ground and kept quiet.

Both Gray and the still unconscious Cliff crossed the bridge, the sun rising made the scene even harder to watch, the sky slowly turned orange as both of them walked up the path that leaded to mineral town.

I was hard on him while he stayed…I admit that much…But, I have to recognise that while he stayed…His presence wasn't all that bad to have around. I looked up at the sky, as I bit clenched my teeth and closed my eyes.

''Yeah, I do care for a human…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another chapter, not a lot of stuff happened. But it was some of the most important stuff of the story…sooooooo…


	6. Sickness

Heeeeeey! I'm back, finally! I decided to finish writing this chapter…So enjoy.

Disclamer: I own nothing. Except for this story. But the characters are property of Marvellous inc. (however you spell that.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Cliff left, or rather was taken away, I didn't really decide to do anything special. I kept working hours of the day by the farm, harvesting newly ripped tomatoes, taking care of livestock. It was still early in summer so I was still able to tile the ground to plant more seeds, making a profit on vegetables was hard. I continued to walk around my farm aimlessly when the sun started to set, I would walk for a little, turn around or stop right in my tracks, a lost look in my eye. Almost as if I had forgotten to do something, something was missing.

I finally got out of my farm and headed for the beach, walking slowly, absent minded.

''Oh Celeste!...'' I heard a worried voice call.

I stopped walking again, but I didn't turn around, I was surprised to hear people talking to me.

''Hi Celia.'' I stated sighing. I finally turned to her.

She gave me a sympathetic smile, oh no…

''I'm sorry about Cliff going away and all…I heard the news.'' I didn't have the energy to glare at her like I wanted to.

''That's not it…'' I answered, looking down at the ground.

''Huh really?'' She continued, confused. ''Well you look less happy these days, or tired, whichever…Remember the good days where you would go to the bar just so you could have drunken battles with Muffy?''

''No actually…'' I wished that I could keep walking, standing in the middle of the road wasn't exactly convenient.

''Huh?'' Celia looked shocked. ''Oh, right, you were drunk then, forgive me.'' She started laughing softly.

''Look, sorry Celia, you've been swell and all…'' I forced a smile, she smiled back. ''…But, I must get going. I have people to meet…Places to see-that-I've-already-seen-before…And also…Actually, that's pretty much it, see yah.'' I waved and started to walk again, a little faster this time.

''Oh that's all right!'' She yelled back to where I had distanced myself. ''I needed to take these seeds to Vesta anyway…Cheer up ok?!'' She cheered. Why does Vesta need more seeds? Her field is always full…Which brings up the question: When does she plant them? I wake up on the first of the season and…Oh! Already planted…Weird.

I continued my walk towards the beach. Where Takakura was waiting there, staring out at the horizon.

''Hey there, Tak.'' I saluted passively.

He slowly turned to me. Why did everyone look so tired? Did the news about the murder disturb everyone that much?

''Is it really true?'' He suddenly asked.

''Is what true…?'' Hopefully he wasn't going to ask what I think he was about to ask…

''Are you really selling your chickens?'' He finally said. I sighed, partly relieved.

''Yeah…'' I answered. ''…But I'm keeping my cows and sheep though, so don't worry.''

''I'll be happy to go out to town to sell them for you, but why exactly?''

I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. The reason was…Complicated.

I stared at the ocean for a long time, looking at nothing in particular. I still hadn't found my childhood friend after all that…Rock didn't have the signature blue writs band, Gustafa either, Marlin either. Not even Cliff had that blue ribbon that I had given my long lost friend on our last day. Which, of course, could only mean that none of those people were what I was searching for. I couldn't believe I had actually forgotten the name of my childhood friend, of all the things I could've forgotten…His name!

''His **name**!**'' **I yelled again, perturbed.

''What's that?'' Takakura asked.

''Oh, nothing.'' I sighed as I turned. ''I'm going to go back now…Good night.'' I started walking back towards the farm alone.

-Flashback-

''_Hey Celeste! Check this out!'' A boy with short brow hair yelled to me. I happily hurried towards him. We were at the beach back then, it was a very sunny day, the heat was heavy on our little bodies. _

''_What's…**That**?'' I asked slowly as I pointed at lumps of logs floating in the water. _

''_A boat!'' He grinned with all his teeth. ''I made it for you and me!'' I looked at him, then I looked back at the ''boat''. _

''_Swell…'' I sighed. ''Common it'll be fun!'' He urged. ''See those little islands over there? I'm sure we'll be able to go way over there!'' I wasn't sure if this was such a good idea, Forget- me- not valley's ocean is pretty big, and it's…BIG! But still, I carefully stepped onto the so called boat, afraid to disappoint my friend. He came afterwards with less grace, without a care in the world as if he couldn't fall off. _

''_How are we supposed to paddle? '' He looked as though I had said something incomprehensive. ''We'll…Just use our hands!'' He answered finally, full of optimism. I couldn't help but smile a little. We started to dip our hands in to move ourselves forward in the water, we moved slowly but surely in our small boat. _

_I was happy back then…_

''_This isn't going very fast.'' I finally said. ''Were still in shallow water.''_

_My friend looked at me, smiling sheepishly. ''You're always so impatient…'' _

''_Common, let's use our arms instead of only our hands, it'll go faster that way.'' I suggested, ignoring his previous words. I slid my whole arm in, leaning against the side of the boat, getting the best reach. The boat leaned with me, maybe a little more than I expected. _

''_Celeste! Don't go so close to the edge…We're going to flip!'' He warned, but instead of staying on his side he moved near me, hurrying to pull me back. The boat flipped, with both our weights on one side of it, unable to stay balanced on the water. _

''_Uwahhhhh!'' We both yelled in unison, the two of us falling in the water. _

'' _Damn, I can't swim.'' I said after I had lifted my head out of the water. My best friend's head came up too; he took in a deep gasp of air. He started laughing suddenly. ''It's not that funny…I might drown.'' I commented again. In the end I laughed too, even if I wasn't sure why…Good thing we were in shallow water, else I really would've drowned._

-End of flashback-

I slowly opened my front door, pausing before entering. Everything seemed to be so much brighter back then, always smiles and jokes. Nothing ever seemed serious or traumatic. I guess we we're fooling ourselves, to think that nothing would ever go wrong…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night,

I had a weird dream, everything seemed black: As if my vision was blinded by drops of ink. I saw myself standing on the beach, staring at the sea. I slowly walked forward in the sand, slowly walking towards the water, my feet sinking in the sand. I stood there, alone, nothing could be heard. The waves were mute and the wind stayed silent. Suddenly however, I thought I had heard footsteps, steps on nearby pavement, each echoing. I looked back, with a blank stare.

''!?'' I finally woke up, short of breath. I looked around...Where was I?

I seemed to be still in Forget-me-not valley, but I definitely wasn't in my house, definitely not in my warm bed. I hugged myself, the air was cold.

''That must mean it's really late…'' I whispered, feeling a chill run through my back. My vision was a little blurry, since I was half asleep, but I could see Vesta's farm very close to where I was.

_Oh! I must be near the passage that leads to mineral town_. I thought to myself. I looked around myself again, wary. Had I sleep walked? It seemed so…I slowly made my way towards Vesta's place, it was very near my farm; so I had to pass by there to go where ever I wanted to go. I took a couple of steps, but I halted right after. It seemed as though my steps were incredibly loud. I felt an urge to go to mineral town, as if some unknown force was preventing me from moving forward to my farm. I slowly turned around, my back facing Vesta's farm. I started to walk toward the passage, toward mineral town.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''dad! Where's the flour?!'' a young red headed girl yelled to her father, who was by the counter.

Busyness at the inn had been a bit slow these past times. Most people stayed home, especially at night when the bar was usually open. All this talk of murder had shaken up this little town, even if the murderer had been taken away. Everyone was still scared anyway, not because they were morons but because they simply considered the possibility that maybe more bad people roamed.

''I don't know Ann! Just check in the kitchen!'' Her father answered, a bit irritated.

_Flour is usually placed in kitchens …_ he thought to himself, rubbing his scalp.

''It isn't there! I already checked!'' She yelled again, opening the kitchen door

''I guess…I could check again…'' She whispered as she walked into the

dark kitchen. She opened a cupboard slowly, the hinges screeched slightly.

The girl frantically searched inside, but only found pots and pans, nothing of interest.

''Just like the first time I checked…'' She sighed. ''Nothing…''

She was about to head back to the front room but suddenly stopped, rubbing her arms.

''d-damn, it's c-cold in here…'' She stuttered as she turned around to close the window that had been opened.

The air was blowing coolly through; she took the handles and pulled it closed. She felt a shiver go down her spine, as she continued to face the window. She felt as though…She wasn't alone. She turned her heels quickly, but she didn't see anyone.

''I don't even remember the window being left open…I'm losing my memory…'' She laughed nervously, shaking the feeling off. Everything was quiet in the kitchen. She felt paranoid but she stayed still, listening carefully.

She felt her heart pound in her chest. Why was she feeling so uneasy?

''Ann! What's taking so long?'' Her dad called out to her. Relieved, she hurried towards the door and left the kitchen behind to go towards her father.

Almost as if she was happy to still be intact, as if her dad's voice chased away anything that might have been in that kitchen…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I continued my long walk on the hill's road. I kept passing connecting roads that were attached to the main route. Was I even going the right way? For all I knew I could've missed the right passage, maybe I wasn't even on the right road. There were walls of stone on each side of the main dirt road, every now and then I could see other little roads, but since the walls were there, it was impossible to see were they led.

'' damn…I think I should've taken that right turn back there.'' But I still continued forward, unsure of were the road I was taking was going to lead me. ''Oh well, too late…'' Or maybe I was scared….Scared in the dark, not looking back made me feel safer. My bare feet were starting to get numb, my pyjamas weren't very warm and I hadn't brought my blanket while I was sleep walking…Not that I really had a choice. In other words not only was I scared and hurt since I kept stepping on prickly plants; but I was cold, it was surprising how cold it could be at night even in late summer. The dirt road seemed to stretch forever, it was taking an awfully long time, and I didn't even know how long I had been walking.

It seemed like a mirage, but suddenly I saw an opening. I quickened my pace. Was I in Mineral town now? To my dismay, I arrived in a forest. I sighed in discouragement.

''This…is the worst town ever.'' I looked around. There wasn't a lot of trees…Actually, the footing would be much easier here because there was grass to walk on instead of rocks. It was possible that I was in one part of Mineral town's forest. But then again, I could also be in any other forest of any given town. I still hoped I was close to mineral town, but I was starting to get really tired of walking. I let myself sit on a boulder that was next to the forest's small lake. It still looked like it was really late at night, maybe 3 am now, I guessed, trying to figure out how much time I had spent walking.

I was amazed that I actually went this far, or rather I was amazed of how long I had kept going along with this stupid idea. Going to Mineral town? What for? I had no relatives there and no friends there either.

''Come to think of it…'' I finally said to myself while yawning. ''Whose gonna feed the livestock while I'm gone?'' I felt drowsy. I was starting to feel really stupid, leaving my farm all alone…Well, with Takakura actually…But still, all alone…Now Takakura was going to think I was irresponsible…Well, Ok, I was irresponsible…But he didn't have to know that!

I leaned a little more against the rock, feeling a little drowsy. Everything started to get darker. I quickly forced my eyes open. ''I can't…Sleep now…I…don't even know…Where I….'' It was no use, I yawned again and my eyes continued to slowly close, they finally shut completely and I dozed off in my uncomfortable rock bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Clinic the nurse and the doctor cleaned up in the office.

''You should get home now, Elli. It's really late.'' The doctor suggested the nurse. The short haired nurse turned to him, a pack of paper work in her hands. ''I'm sorry, it's just that I still have things to fill out.'' She answered.

''That last patient we had caused a bit of problems, being charged of murder and all. I still have to fill in our diagnostic on him.''

The doctor took on a more serious look as he sat quietly in his office chair, clicking his pen passively.

''The report is suppose to be sent in today I suppose?'' He asked taking a look at one of the forms. The nurse nodded. ''That's correct; he's suppose to get a trial in the city. It's important for us to send paperwork on our procedures with him. The medicines he was using at the time, his past medical records.'' She explained, knowing fully well that certain medications could delude if one exceeded the recommended dosage.

The doctor knew it too, but still felt concerned.

''Elli, you've been of great help. But let me fill in the rest of the paper work. Just go rest, you've been here longer than I have.'' He sighed taking the paper work from her hands. ''He should be judged in court soon, when that time comes, a psychologist might theorise that the patient is insane, and wasn't thinking straight when he committed the murder. However, if it was only the medications he was using that was causing him to have hallucinations, he might be judged differently.'' He finished, sighing again, he had a terrible headache. ''Of course it's important to know what medications he was using, but it's not the most important thing. His medical records might not even be taken in consideration in court…Unless one of the side-effects was paranoia…'' He calmly finished, placing all the paper on his desk. The nurse hesitated but made her way to the stairs that leaded to the second, where she slept.

''Paranoia huh?...So, where exactly was the patient taken?'' She asked out of curiosity. The doctor kept his back turned, filling the forms in carefully.

''I wasn't informed, just…Away I guess.'' The nurse smiled.

''Well, as long as he's not here. Good night, doctor.''

''Yeah…Take care, and rest yourself.''

Outside the wind howled, making the branches of the trees swing back and forth. An uneasy feeling swept the little village; the unsettling feeling stayed even after the death of the young farmer Jack. As if it wasn't over yet…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! I finally updated! I really took a long long time but this chapter has finally been written. I hope you liked it, please leave a review, that would make me happy. Because, of course, the more support I get, the more likely the next chapter will be posted faster. ;)


	7. Hide and Seek

A/N: you've probably noticed already that I don't say when I change points of view in my story. I just wanted to remind you guys that when it's ''I'm doing, I looked'' etc, it's Celeste's POV(point of view) and when it's **only **things like: ''He walked out, Celeste took a cookie'' it's the third person point of view(also known as God's point of view). Of course, in Celeste's point of view you can encounter: ''I saw him. **He** walked out.'', so basically the hint is that if you see an ''I'' or ''me'' it's in Celeste's POV. You probably have all noticed, just wanted to be sure. Have fun reading!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I awoke it was really still pretty early in the morning, or it seemed that way. The rays of sun light could be seen through the leaves and the lake was shining in a mystical way every time a ray hit it. The forest was less hostile than at night, because now, there were signs of life around. The birds could be heard singing and the occasional squirrel could be seen climbing a tree. Still, the forest felt a little too still, just a little too silent. I got off the rock I had used as a bed and brushed off the dust.

''Where to go…'' I stared at the lake, wondering what to do.

''If I go back I might get lost, if I stay here I won't go anywhere, if I take a random route I might get lost, if I go somewhere I might go somewhere…'' I pondered for a long moment at my array of choices, to be exact I never really gave myself much a choice.

''Well, if I choose to go somewhere, I'll definitely go somewhere no matter what…Works for me.'' So that's what I did, I started to walk away from the lake, walking along the clearing. I didn't exactly know if I was heading for mineral town, but it sure beat staying here.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In town a crowd of people were gathered near the entrance of the inn, everyone seemed to be talking at once.

''This…This is horrible!'' You could hear someone yell, you could hear crying from others as they stayed near the front door, not allowed to go in.

A man wearing a hat ran passed them, not taking the time to stick around as he continued his rush towards the church.

''Carter!'' The boy ran up to the pastor that had been cleaning up the church.

The pastor looked over to him, a little confused.

'' Grey, don't be so loud. This is a church.'' Carter said without being harsh, smiling.

The young man wouldn't settle down however, he looked as though he had run a lot.

''I can't Carter! I was really starting to get frikin' stressed out! The doctor…The doctor called and asked me to tell you something…Everyone else was busy so he forced me to let you know.'' He explained. Carter looked a bit surprised at this. Grey worked as a blacksmith, something was up if he came all the way here.

''What's wrong?'' He asked calmly, feeling a bit shaken inside.

Grey looked down at the floor.

''It isn't for right now…But the doctor asked me to let you know that…That we're going to need to schedule a funeral soon…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''dammit! He isn't here?!'' Zach yelled to won at the top of his lungs. Won didn't really know what to say, he refused to get off his bed where his face laid flat on his pillow, even when Zach barged into the next room and started moving things around without being quiet.

''No…! Damn, if we don't find him soon the ship will leave without him!!'' He snarled as he continued to move boxes around. He and Won had put a Cliff in the storage room of their little shack, Zach was well aware that the young boy could be hiding somewhere. The fact that he didn't know if that murderer was still here or not ticked him off even more. Won and him had even tied him up to make sure he wouldn't escape! Cliff didn't seem to be still in Zach's house, which made the muscular man toss the last box even harder against the floor. How could Won let this happen, he was suppose to make sure everything would go back to normal. But now, a murderer was on the loose, and there was nothing that could be done about it. Zach fumed out of the storage room and went to check the counter; Won still wasn't up yet…

''That freak stole money too!'' He whispered angrily.

He stayed hunched against the counter, letting it all sink in. Everything was so quiet in the shack, normally Won was up first, but this time he wasn't getting out of bed at all. ''Since when is Won sick? He's too darn manipulative to be sick…'' Zach grunted as he pushed himself off the counter. He slowly opened the door of his and Won's room, walking up to Won's bed where he shook him bluntly.

''Hey! Get up!'' He yelled. He and Won needed to find the young boy, Cliff, as soon as possible. It had been their job to make sure he'd take the boat where he was to be taken to a city prison. It had been quickly planned, but it was supposed to work, it was a boat especially for that, but if they didn't hurry up and find Cliff, the boat would leave without him.

''Won! Since when do you oversleep! Get up already.'' Won's shoulders felt stiff. Zach scowled a bit but then his face turned from annoyed to worried. Zach slowly turned Won to see his face that was plunged into his pillow; his body was moved without resistance. Won didn't groan or toss when he was turned, but he looked as though he was awake. His eyes were wide open, an expression of shock stayed plastered on his face.

''Won…?'' Everything stayed quiet; it felt as though a drop sand could be heard if it hit the floor. Zach stared into Won's eyes as they stayed still, they were empty and they didn't follow the movements Zach made with his own eyes. Blood was spilled on the pillow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I finally made it out of the woods I arrived at a town. Was it mineral town, I had no idea. However it wasn't some deserted town, I saw two people walking past me as I continued up a narrow dirt pathway. A girl with bouncy pink hair, and a boy with a baseball cap and blond hair I quickly identified as Gray. I didn't have the nerve to say hello to either of them, walking around in pyjamas made things a little awkward.

''Well, now that I'm here I might as well get that animal medicine I was thinking of getting…'' I thought to myself, when I was convinced no one was around. Was that the reason I wanted to go to mineral town? Takakura kept insisting that my cow was fine, but my cow was still acting pretty weird...And giving less and less milk. I tried to convince myself that was the reason, as I took a right; leading to a different path surrounded by a wood fence. It was starting to get a little hotter outside now, as the summer cicadas started to cry. I must have stayed asleep for quite some time in those woods. When I woke up, the trees made things seem darker then they actually were, judging by the sun right now, it was noon.

I almost past a large building that was situated in a fenced-in area. I slowly looked over the sign: Animal Farm. Animal farms sell animals, obviously, but maybe they also sell medicine…? I wondered. Takakura always seemed to do all the shopping, so this was a little new to me. I decided to go in, I pushed open the door, and stepped into an odd little shop. Inside the shop was an old sitting by the counter, looking through stacks of paper, possibly orders.

''Um, hello.'' I interrupted as he looked up at me.

''What can I do for you miss?'' He put the paperwork down and gave me a shaky smile.

''I was just wondering if you had any animal medicine in stock.'' I said. If I was going to come to mineral town, might as well invent myself a good reason.

''I have extras in the cellar, please hold on one second.'' He slowly got up and laughed like old people do sometimes. A little girl in a red dress watched him go up the steps leading to a second floor, she continued to stroke her doll's head as she quietly sat on the ground. No one talked; putting emphasis on the sound of the clock's ticking. Each second could literally be heard, it was possible to know what time it was even without looking at the clock. I just stared at the ground, looking at my bare feet.

Finally the girl said '' did you hear about the bad man who killed the farmer?'' I still didn't take my eyes off the ground. ''hummmm.'' I mumbled passively.

''They caught him you know.'' She continued to stroke her doll. ''It's bad to kill people…That's what my grand father said.''

I looked up for a minute, a little aggravated. ''And why do you think he did it exactly? No one even knows who really killed Jack, stop talking as if you know everything.'' I shot; maybe I was being a little too harsh to a kid. ''Why did he? Well,'' the girl continued. ''I guess he enjoyed it.' My eyes widened. ''My grand pa said that Cliff guy has problems…'' she looked at me with a sad look on her face, she quickly turned neutral again. ''but I guess he enjoyed himself, at least.'' I didn't know exactly how to respond to that, and luckily, I didn't have to: the old man came down the steps with three bottles in his arms, placing them on the counter.

''I hope this doesn't disappoint you, we only had three left.'' I looked at the three bottles.

''That's all I needed really…But…'' I looked at the little girl, than looked back. ''I actually don't have any money. Actually I was hoping you could have Takakura give you the money later…Sorry, it's not very nice of me, the trip wasn't planned.'' I smiled in an embarrassed fashion. The old man just smiled. ''Oh that's fine, he comes here a lot. So no problem there.'' He handed me a bag and a receipt I was suppose to give to Takakura, I stuffed the paper into my pocket and left. As I walked along the road I heard the door open behind me. _That's weird, I don't remember forgetting anything_. I thought as I turned my head. The little black haired girl came out, staring at me. '' I know who killed him. Because grand pa was there.'' She backed up, not taking her eyes off of me, she slid back in the house slowly and gently closed the door. I stayed put for a second, just looking at the little shop, the hot summer sun pressing on my back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff leaned on the crates near Zach and Won's house. He had started last night and this morning by hiding near the inn. At around noon, he saw Zach running around town, he suspected Zach had already checked the beach to try and find him, so he went back to the beach, pretty sure Zach wouldn't check the beach twice. It was like a game of hide and seek, when you know your friend has already checked in the closet, so you move, to the places he's already checked out, hoping that he won't be smart enough to figure out you're moving around, picking out the best spot. Cliff smiled smugly, feeling as though Zach was probably going crazy right now trying to find him. Cliff wasn't scared, he felt as though he could fool anyone, he already knew how to play this ''game''. Cliff tightened the bandage that was around

his arm, something he also had gotten while hiding near the inn. He stared up at the sky, feeling a sudden urge to laugh.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

''Is anyone here?'' I called as I entered an inn she had found while looking through the town. I put my bag full of medicine bottles on a vacant table as I slowly walked around the empty wood building, I was still in pyjamas. I stood beside the counter; no one seemed to be here.

_It's kind of strange for an inn to be left unattended…_I waited, trying to hear a sound, but I couldn't hear anything, not even a clock. My attention switched from the counter to a door that was very close to where I was standing. I took a couple steps towards it, reaching slowly for the door knob.

'' don't go in there!'' I heard a shaky voice cry out. I took my hand off the doorknob, feeling a little embarrassed. I turned to see a middle aged red-headed and red-moustached man.

''That kitchen is off limits…Something happened and the police is going to get involved soon, stay out.'' He said sharply, somehow he had difficulty trying to sound full of authority, he looked tired and weak. ''What happened?'' I asked, I was a little suspicious. The man seemed to become even more tired when I asked. ''There was another murder. The police is going to investigate it, but it's going to take some time before anyone can go in that kitchen.'' He paused. ''Well how can I help you?'' He finally said, not with much more enthusiasm.

''Actually…I was just hoping maybe I could borrow shoes and maybe clothes from the inn? I came here at the spur of the moment, it's kind of embarrassing to walk around in pyjamas. If you have a room spare that'd be great too, I've had a tough night…'' I laughed and trailed off ''I'd have to tell Takakura to pay up later but that wouldn't be so hard.'' I nodded. The moustache man looked like he was thinking it through, although his expression didn't reassure me. ''I'm afraid not'' my hopeful expression was crushed. ''We don't lend things like clothes and shoes, but if you'd like you can stay in one of our rooms tonight or even today for free.'' I was a little shocked. ''For free? Whoa since when?'' ''Busyness is running slow…Not that that's a big surprise…This is somewhat a murder scene, even if it's only the kitchen, no one sleeps here at the moment because of it.'' A big smile plastered on my face, forgetting for a moment the horrible murders. ''That really would be great, I'm beat.'' I walked to the table and grabbed my bag, running up the stairs afterwards.

(6:30 pm)

When I woke up and checked the window, it was already dark out. I sprung out of bed, feeling my heart race out of control. ''Oh crap! I overslept!'' I took a hold of the alarm clock that was next to the bed, trying to get the blankets off. ''Oh no!'' I thought as I smacked myself on the forehead. ''Takakura's going to wonder where I went…'' I got out of bed in a hurry, took my bag and practically ran down the stairs, causing me to almost trip on the last step. ''I'm sorry! I gotta leave now!'' I ran passed the man I talked to earlier, opening the inn's front door, rushing out faster then a gust of wind. My footsteps hit the ground hard as I tried to figure out where I was going, running as fast as I could. After a while I slowed down, realizing that I would just exhaust myself. And besides, I really didn't know where I was going…

I walked along the small ''street'', trying to get my eyes used to the dark. I finally entered in a much larger area. ''This…Right I remember, this is the town square I passed before.'' I said to out-loud, trying to comfort myself.

_You're walking around at night when there's a murderer in town…Smaaaart._ I was about to take a right when I heard footsteps. I turned around swiftly, but no one was there. The sound of the slow footsteps didn't cease; it was almost like the one's I heard in my dream the night before. Soft tapping, almost as if someone was walking on a polished floor. Silence came back; I hesitated to the direction I was going for. I decided that I didn't want to go to the right anymore, I moved towards where I thought the footsteps had been coming from. Once I was almost sure, I started walking forward and I didn't look back.

The path I chose led me to a beach. I monitored the area; no one seemed to be here. The beach was never completely silent, waves crashed every now and then. Usually I thought beaches were calming because of that, but somehow the beach looked eerie at night. The sounds of the waves mesmerize you, they distract you from hearing other things, sometimes the sound is so intense that you don't realize when someone is there with you, watching. I felt a hand on my shoulder. ''EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEh!!!'' I screamed as I jerked my elbow backward, hitting who ever it was in the stomach. I turned around swiftly, it was Cliff…

''….'' I looked on, a bit surprised. ''Argh…That kinda hurt Celeste'' He said as he got up, ''and you broke my ears with that high pitched scream,'' He grinned. I was a little taken back by that smile, it was like his shy personality changed overnight. ''Sorry,'' I laughed nervously ''I don't usually scream like that….'' There was a pause. '' do you want to sit down for a little while? To talk…'' I finally asked slowly.

He nodded, leading me to some crates we sat behind, I wasn't exactly surprised, I guess he was still trying to keep a low profile. ''So what are you going to do?'' I quickly asked. As I looked over his face, I could almost see by childhood friend. It fascinated me. ''I don't know…'' He said it in a way that made me feel sorry for him.

''This is awful…'' I said again, my thoughts trailing. ''What is?'' He looked at me in a confused way. ''The murders…There have been two already…'' I stared at the ground, hugging my knees. ''Yeah, I understand…Whoever killed Jack and that girl must have really hated them…'' Cliff gave a weak smile. ''A girl?'' Was that who the red-headed guy had been talking about? ''She went to the kitchen one night…Then went up the stairs. She was found dead in the kitchen…So I guess she went back there later last night.'' He explained. There was a short silence before I answered. ''Wow, how do you know all that?'' Cliff looked back at me,'' Doug told me…Her father, I mean.'' He quickly answered. I frowned. ''He told you…? That sure was nice of him considering everyone thinks you're a murderer.'' I stated suspiciously, his face didn't become troubled. I judged that that was a good sign.

''He's one of the few people who still trust me…'' He said dryly. I smiled and took his hand. ''Kind of like me I guess…I trust you.'' I got up, dusting my pyjama off. Was this feelings of trust I had for Cliff, or was it feelings I had for my childhood friend…? ''Where are you going?'' Cliff asked, getting up as well.

''My house…Actually I was hoping you knew the way back there…I sure don't.'' We both laughed as we started walking out of the beach, hopefully we'd get lucky and find a way back to Forget-me-not-valley….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had been walking for about an hour, and we were already on the dirt road that lead back to forget me not valley. As I though, Cliff really did seem to know the way back. I couldn't help turning my eyes from the road and then smiling at him. _Brown hair…Blue eyes…Just like…_''What is it?'' Cliff asked, probably noticing I was looking at him weird. ''S-sorry, nothing.'' I blushed as a sweat drop fell from my forehead. We were getting very close to my house, I could already see Vesta's farm.

We walked into my farm land, the night making it a little hard to see.

'' Wait a minute.'' I said as I searched my rucksack, I pulled out a small piece of paper. ''I wrote this a while ago, it's to tell Takakura where I went.'' I told Cliff. I heard someone clearing his throat, I turned. ''You don't need to put the note on the door, I'm right here.'' Takakura said as a tiny smile could be seen on my face. ''Heh…Hey there, Tak.'' He gave a small smile himself. ''Go on, I already fed your animals so you can go to bed now. Next time though, tell me when you're leaving.'' I nodded but then got a little embarrassed. ''I brought an unexpected guest…Please don't tell anyone he's here ok?'' I tried to sound desperate. Cliff wasn't supposed to be running around, and I didn't want to have Tak force him to go back to mineral town. ''Who are you talking about?'' Asked Takakura. ''What? I'm talking about Cl-'' I looked around, where **was** Cliff? Takakura gave me a strange look. ''Hahaha, never mind. I was…Just being stupid.'' I laughed, trying to hide my own confusion. When Takakura went into his house, Cliff came out from behind the wood building. ''Oh that's where you were, fast thinking there cliffie boy.'' Cliff raised an eyebrow. ''Hahaha, oh common.'' I patted him on the back.

At the house, my small house, we were left with only one dilemma. ''So…Where do I sleep this time?'' asked Cliff, looking around my messy room.

''My bed.'' I declared, making it sound like it was obvious. Cliff suddenly looked funny. ''Huh…? B-but isn't that…'' I finally realized what was wrong with what I had said. ''Well…Unless you think that's weird.'' I thought. ''Geez, Cliff, We're friends right? Stop being a pervert.'' I countered. ''It'll be like a sleepover.'' I said again. ''Aren't we a little old to be having sleepovers?'' Cliff asked, a calm smile on his face. ''Naw!'' I let myself fall on my bed, feeling as sleepy as ever. ''Aren't you going to undress?'' He finally said, making me open my eyes. ''Again with this perverted talk. Argh, just go to sleep.'' I said as I pulled the comfortable pillow covers over myself. ''T-that's not what I meant.'' Swore Cliff as he went in as well. ''It's comfy.'' I heard him say, I smiled and then looked over the calendar that I had placed next to my bed. ''It's already 8 pm…'' I yawned. ''Summer 3……'' My eyes slowly closed, the room became darker and darker until the room faded.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(9:54 pm, Summer 2)

Cliff felt very uncomfortable, he tried to cut off the ropes bounding him, but his efforts were in vain. He looked up at the clock, it was almost 10 pm now.

The storage room inside Zach's house was colder than the actual house, leaving Cliff a little frozen. ''Hey!! Up there! It's cold down here!'' He cried, banging on the wall with his shoulder. He heard footsteps from the upper floor, as the door to the storage room opened. He saw Won's face, Cliff felt disgusted. ''You two could at least take better care of me.'' Cliff finally shot. Won gave him no pity, ''murderers don't deserve to be treated properly.'' Cliff smiled in a manner that made Won wince. ''What are you talking about? I didn't kill anyone.'' Won was getting impatient. ''What do you want? Stop banging on the wall like that, before we decide to beat you with a stick.'' The blue eyed boy frowned. ''I just wanted to go to the bathroom.''

''What for?'' Won hissed back.

''What do you think?'' Won slowly untied the ropes bounding Cliff, not really liking the idea very much. ''I'll wait beside the door, there are no windows so forget about escaping.'' The brown haired boy couldn't help but sneer as both of them walked up the steps; Won closed the door behind him. _I'm not going back down there…_though Cliff as they arrived in front of a door situated inside Won's and Zach's room. ''Wow, I didn't even think this little shack had a bathroom…Then again, I didn't know you guys had a storage room either.'' Cliff eyed the Chinese salesman. ''Hurry up,'' pressed Won, growing even more impatient.

Won waited in front of the door.

He watched as the clock showed it had been 2 minutes before knocking on the door. ''That's enough'' he said as he knocked on the door. No answer. ''I said that's enough.'' he opened the door, making Cliff jump out with a metal bare, hitting Won across the head.

It made a splatter sound as blood flowed out of the gap in his head. Won slowly fell to the ground. Cliff looked down and grinned, kicking him to see if he was still alive. ''What a waste, I didn't think you would die that fast.'' He started dragging the body, leaving the now blood stained bar on the carpeted floor, no use trying to conceal it. He stopped, trying to figure out weather or not he should kill Zach too. He stared at Zach's bed where Zach was sleeping, the beating Cliff gave to Won didn't seem to have disturbed his sleep. He dragged Won to his own bed, gently placing him in and pulling over the covers. _No use killing Zach, I'll just leave him a nice wake up present instead…_Cliff looked over Won's dead body one last time, very content with himself.

''Sweet dreams…''

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long to update, this chapter was a bit longer than my other ones. I just want to explain why I made Cliff have blue eyes in this story when he has brown eyes in fomt. Actually, the only reason is that my first ever harvest moon was the one for 64. And in hm64 he had blue eyes, so I kind of just kept it that way for this story.

…So anyway, as Cliff explained for us, sweet dreams.


End file.
